Secure information can be contained in documents. Some individuals or companies may not want the secure information to be printed or reproduced in any way. Some security methods may be manually performed. For example, an analyst may examine every document before the document is reproduced to ensure that no secure data is in the document.
Other methods may use a login and password to reproduce secure data. For example, users with authorized access to the secure data in a document may enter a password in the multi-function device (MFD) to reproduce the document containing the secure data.
In most instances, the security requires some level of user interaction or input from a user at the MFD. In addition, most methods attempt to limit reproduction by attaching some security to the document. However, if the secure data is in other documents that do not include any security feature, the secure data can still be reproduced.